The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a board-to-board connector. More particularly, the Present Disclosure relates to a board-to-board connector having a switch that electrically detects the fit completion of a first connector and a second connector.
Board-to-board connectors have been used conventionally to electrically connect a mutual pair of parallel circuit boards. Such board-to-board connectors are configured for conductivity by mutually fitting a pair of circuit boards by each attaching mutually facing surfaces. Further, technology has been proposed that holds the fitted state with the other connector with a reinforcing bracket attached to both end parts functioning as a locking member. An example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-55306.
FIG. 21 is a perspective view illustrating the pre-fit state of a conventional board-to-board connector. Reference 801 in the drawing is the first connector which is one side of a pair of board-to-board connectors, and is mounted on the surface of the first board 891. Further, reference 901 in the drawing is the second connector which is the other side of a pair of board-to-board connectors, and is mounted on the surface of the second board 991. The first connector 801 includes a first housing 811, and a plurality of first terminals 861 mounted on the first housing 811, and the second connector 901 includes a second housing 911 and a plurality of second terminals 961 mounted on the second housing 911. In addition, when the first connector 801 and the second connector 901 are fit together, the first board 891 and the second board 991 are electrically connected by the mutual contact between the corresponding first terminals 861 with the second terminals 961.
A recessed part 812 is formed on the first housing 811 to receive the second housing 911 while an engaging raised part 813 is formed within the recessed part 812. Meanwhile, an engaging recessed part 913 is formed on the second housing 911 to receive the engaging raised part 813.
In addition, a first metal fitting 851 is attached to both ends in the long side direction of the first housing 811. The first metal fitting 851 is provided with a first tail part 852 that is soldered to the surface of the first board 891, and is also provided with a first locking projection 853 that protrudes. Additionally, a second metal fitting 951 is attached to both ends in the long side direction of the second housing 911. The second metal fitting 951 is provided with a second tail part 952 that is soldered to the surface of the second board 991, and is also provided with a second locking projection 953 that protrudes.
Further, when the first connector 801 and the second connector 901 are fit together, the engaging raised part 813 and the engaging recessed part 913 are mutually engaged while the first locking projection 853 of the first metal fitting 851 and the second locking projection 953 of the second metal fitting 951 are mutually engaged. By so doing the first connector 801 and the second connector 901 are locked together and are held by a fitted state.
Moreover, at the time of fitting, either one of the first connector 801 or the second connector 901 is vertically inverted from the disposition illustrated in the drawing so as to fit with the other connector.